User talk:Dragonsblood23
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kombatgod page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kombatgod (talk) 20:43, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat I'm fine with talk pages, but since you specifically asked for it, there you go. Chat enabled. There aren't many contributors yet, though. Keep in mind that this Wiki originally was a personal project, so when I changed it to a Wiki it kept some stuff organized just as I felt at that time, so I'm still open to suggestions and feedback.--Kombatgod (talk) 21:35, October 11, 2013 (UTC) KingKong20x6: Hi again, I accidently quote on the wrong page. Sorry about that. By the way, can I tell you about my crossover? KingKong20x6: Here's my wiki, It's not my best I could do, but I hope you like it.http://sonic%20crossovers%20wiki/ redirect link page I've seen what you meant for the Marvel: Ultimate Alliance X Pitfall page. The point is that the L template used in the table authomatically creates a link to the page written as "name X series' name", so it will only work properly in one of the two series: in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance it writes "Marvel: Ultimate Alliance X Pitfall", while in pitfall it writes "Pitfall X Marvel: Ultimate Alliance". That's normal, you can solve this simply by making Pitfall X Marvel: Ultimate Alliance a redirect page as I just did. btw I made this page to create a page more quickly, but you have to be able to recognize the type of page you're about to create.--Kombatgod (talk) 09:42, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Wolverine and stuff Thank you very much for making the Wolverine page. I believe you got some things wrong about it, though, I'll edit them specifying in the summary.--Kombatgod (talk) 09:44, October 12, 2013 (UTC) AVGN rule Coincidentally I was about to create a AVGN page. My point of view is that in general webseries can be considered actual series to this Wiki, if they are copyrighted (see Homestar Runner for example), but series of reviews on any media are not fictional series, so they are ignored, even if scripted or if the reviewer is acting, because they don't tell a story. The point is that AVGN evolved from a series of reviews to a videogame and a movie, and those are defenetly stories, so I agree with you. The only difference is that I tought of making it so that since it's currently considered a fictional series, then also the reviews are "promoted" to fiction, since they're part of the same fictional universe, but I'm not sure. My idea is that if the Nerd reviewed a game, than it should be considered to exist in his universe, even if the universe is only enstablished in the movie and the game. Being my point of view, though, it's arguable, it might be better to ignore the reviews altogether, let me know what you think. With this said I don't know if it's necessar to define a specific rule, I'd say it's only needed if there are other cases, otherwise it might be only written in the AVGN page.--Kombatgod (talk) 15:38, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :I haven't had time to edit in the last few days, but I tought about it on the bus (lol) and I came to the conclusion that the reviews should be considered, because even if the series started as a series of reviews, it now is a legitimate fictional series as a whole. What if for example they release a series of Deadpool comics titled Deadpool Reviews where Deadpool reviews other comics? Even if he wouldn't say anything other than talk about something nonficional, that would still be considered part of his official series, if it's officially licensed. Seemengly since AVGN is an actual fictional series (no matter if it started as a series of reviews) then all its official videos are considered part of it, no matter if they're reviews. :Additionally this is defenately a rule worth mentioning in the Category:Crossover rules, because even if AVGN is the only case that I can think of, it may guide for future cases, and also it'd be impratical to write it whole in the AVGN page.--Kombatgod (talk) 20:05, November 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I disagree on the Nostalgia Critic. While there do are some recurring characters, they're exclusively parodies, not original characters, and the series itself is only a series of review, it never expanded to other medias. The Critic himself also has no background so while his opinions often differ from Doug Walker's, he can be considered more as a "stage persona" of Doug, rather than a fictional character. So I wouldn't consider it an actual series to this Wiki. At least that's my point of view. This would sadly force us to ignore the crossover with the Nerd, though.--Kombatgod (talk) 20:27, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Still about Nostalgia Critic, the point is that there's no Nostalgia Critic movie or anything. "Nostalgia Critic" is only a series of reviews, so it's not fiction. You can argue that in some videos he tells about events that never happened, but that's not enough, they're just reviews, they're not supposed to tell a story, they give an opinion, so they're not fiction. It doesn't matter if that opinion doesn't really match with Doug Walker's, that doesn't make the Critic a fictional character, but rather a stage persona. Then while I consider myself a fan of the Critic, I'm not as a big fan as to AVGN, so I haven't seen every single video he appeared in, and I admit I might be overlooking something. Given that Nostalgia Critic is not a fictional series, if he appears in a movie, still that shouldn't count as a fictional cameo or crossover (we would consider it simply a Doug Walker cameo). ::Now, if he does be enstablished as a character with a fictional background and all in one of these cameos, things might change a bit, but I'm not sure how much. I think I might be watching the movies you mentioned where he appears shortly, so I might change my mind. Btw, a gameshow, or a video game-gameshow is still not fiction, so it doesn't count at all.--Kombatgod (talk) 19:39, November 19, 2013 (UTC) About parodies There's no specific rule, in general parodies are type 3 links (inspiration/minor references). So if for example a Mario episode parodies Indiana Jones that counts as a reference. The point is that in general references in a non-fictional work don't count, since we only consider fiction. This means that if a series of reviews that we don't consider fiction parodies a fictional series, that's not a fictional link, since a link should tie two fictional series together.--Kombatgod (talk) 16:31, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :Btw as a side note this also means that a series consisting exclusively in parodies (e.g. MAD) is not a fictional series to our standards: it doesn't properly tell a story, it just comments and makes fun of other stories. This doesn't apply to movies that tell a story based on another one, parodying it, but overall feature original characters (e.g. Space Balls) or that also tell a side story outside the parodies (e.g. Robot Chicken, which features parody shorts, but also tells the story of the titular chicken), so these are considered actual series. Again this is not a special rule, it's the consequence of What is NOT a fictional series--Kombatgod (talk) 16:38, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Progressive & stuff I don't really know Progressive since that's a US only company and is not advertised here were I live (I know this rises the question where do I live, but I'll get to that another time). From what I gather it had Sonic and the Minions appear in the ads right? Now, if it was just that, I'd say it wouldn't count, it'd be fictional characters referenced in non-fiction. The point is can the Progressive commercial be considered fiction? Flo seems like a pretty consistent fictional character, more than just a promoter with a fake name (if a random ad has a guy named Tom, and actually that's just an actor named Jim, that doesn't create a solid fictional universe, since Tim is based on generic people that actually exist; on the other hand Flo plain doesn't exist). So I'd say... yeah... yes, I think it should be considered a series... I'm not 100% sure mostly because there's one case I've been wanting to not include as a series, and that is McDonalds. McDonaldland is a consistent fictional land, but I always refused to include it, I always considered it just a bunch of mascots (and mascots don't create a fictional seires), but I'm guessing we should indeed consider it too. (btw after some googling, I found that Flo also had her crossover game with the Minions, Flo: Minion Nation, and she appeared in The Sims Social!)--Kombatgod (talk) 18:42, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :Ps: I'm sorry that for the lenght of my messages...--Kombatgod (talk) 18:43, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Thomas the Tank Engine characters? Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Tales Characters You don't have anything to do with it, do you?--Kombatgod (talk) 18:57, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :I know, it has to be deleted, but I always wait a while to sse if the editor responds.--Kombatgod (talk) 21:46, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Miis and stuff I explained my point of view in Wii games#Links to other series. They're not fictional characters, they're avatars, only designed in the same style. Now it might be argued that "Mii" is a fictional species, but I believe that's a stretch.--Kombatgod (talk) 20:29, January 5, 2014 (UTC) AVGN cameos I'm not sure about the cameos you listed. It's okay for Destructiod, since he's a fictional character even if he's a mascot, but the others are real people I think, so I wouldn't consider them. I mean Pat the NES Punk really is a person named Pat and Angry Joe really is named Joe, so they're not fictional, they're real people with nicknames. But I'm not 100% sure because I don't know all them, but lately I don't have much time, so I can't check them out right now.--Kombatgod (talk) 12:05, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Slenderman cameos Slenderman has made many cameos in other fictional worlds. Can you create a Slender page?--OishiLover75 (talk) 17:07, August 28, 2014 (UTC) certainly I can, just give me the cameos he was in, and I'll take a deep look at them ;) So I looked at some which I will do (Slenderman in Total Drama, PVZ, and Bit Trip) I will make it later today, I will probably make a Bit Trip page first tho. There's a version of Slenderman in Pinkie Apple Pie. the page is finished, I put it under Slender because thats the majority of where he is from Xenoblade Since Shulk from Xenoblade Chronicles is part of SSB4, do I call it "Xenoblade" or "Xenoblade Chronicles"?--OishiLover75 (talk) 20:48, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Its actually called the Xeno series (Xenoblade,Xenosaga,etc) so just called it Xeno. How do you know that Xenoblade and Xenosaga are in the same universe? Sorry, I'm not a Xenoblade fan. Could you please explain? Certainly I just looked through the stories, creators, and such to find that the Xeno series is like a Timeline in a way through events. Ratchet and Clank I added in Ratchet and Clank in the wiki. Would you get a picture for it?--OishiLover75 (talk) 20:40, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Also, would you take away Naughty Dogs from the page? LBP I'm planning to make a LittleBigPlanet page for the wiki. Would you help with the logo and possibly a picture of Sackboy?--OishiLover75 (talk) 12:06, September 6, 2014 Also, I need help knowing the dates of the downloadable costumes. Pages Could we do pages based on further reasoning on the crossovers since that hasn't been done for a while?--OishiLover75 (talk) 21:21, September 9, 2014 sure I think we can do that Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood Since Daniel Tiger has characters from Mister Roger's Neighborhood, is it part of the Mister Roger's universe or is it separate? Its serperated like Mario and Yoshi having their own pages What Type would this be? In general "word of god" is like an official confirmation to any type of link. I mean if the creators say two series happen in the same universe it's a type 1 link, but they might say that one series is fictional to the other, making it a type 2 link. I mean the type is separate from the official confirmation. So yes actual type 1. It might theoretically be a little different, but I don't want to complicate things even further, I'd say we specify oddities in the link's page if we make it. With this said I'm not sure about some cases, because it must be confirmed from both sides. For example, if the designer of Angol Fear is not the overall creator of the Sg. Frog series, but only designed its characters, he might not be entitled to decide when two characters are related. (that's why I considered the Dragon Ball x Dragon Quest link only a type 3: Akira oryiama designed DQ characters, and then put some of them in DB, but he only created their appearance, DQ is owned by Enix, he can't decide to officially put a DQ character in his original universe)--Kombatgod (talk) 09:14, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Sly I added in a Sly page for the wiki. Could you get the pictures?--OishiLover75 (talk) 11:05, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome! Glad to help in the wiki, I find it has some great organization and structure, and as the avid fan of video game crossovers (and, primarily, Capcom games) I just couldn't resist jumping in to expand on the coverage. I'll be sure to ask you if I have any doubts. See ya! Strider Kage (talk) 08:30, October 12, 2014 (UTC) God of War Could you make a God of War page for the wiki? Thanks--OishiLover75 (talk) 23:55, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Sure I can do that Grand Theft Auto Any ideas on Grand Theft Auto for a page? Thanks--OishiLover75 (talk) 13:34, October 13, 2014 (UTC) I will be doing that later tonight PSABR Also, shouldn't PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale be changed to PlayStation All-Stars because of PlayStation All-Stars Island Lets keep it for now and maybe try talking to Kombatgod about it Will you send a post to him? Sure I can do that :) (Forgot to log in) :P :I checked quickly and I'd say yes. I mean, it's a mobile secondary game, so we might ignore its title, but it does seem to show that the general series' name is just PSAS. So I'm okay with changing it. (btw Wikipedia doesn't even mentions it as part of the series, it just says "it's a crossover" and then says PSAS Battle Royale has similar themes, but it IS with no doubt in the same series since its logo is the same.)--Kombatgod (talk) 17:57, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Candy Crush I was wondering if there were any Candy Crush crossovers.--OishiLover75 (talk) 2:00, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Not that I could see right now In Sam and Cat, there's a parody called Brain Crush. News That about Archie meets Predator is great, but I'd say to only post informations about released stuff, rather than announcments. Also to keep SSB there for a while.--Kombatgod (talk) 08:40, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Normally I type it when Sakurai confirms it. Why should I wait?-- OishiLover75 (talk) 16:37, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :@'OishiLover75' I was talking about the news highligths on the main page. It's okay to add stuff to pages as soon as it's confirmed.--Kombatgod (talk) 20:45, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :Either way I'll revert the news it back if you don't mind. Let's say we kept it as a secondary news for a while.--Kombatgod (talk) 20:45, October 17, 2014 (UTC) So you were saying that Smash Bros. should be considered as part of the news post? You stated "keep SSB there for a while". :Yeah. SSB is brand new and a very important release in the world of crossovers. It deserves to be on the main page for more than a couple days I'd say.--Kombatgod (talk) 19:34, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Try to put the June 15, 2014 post for the news where you have a picture of Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, and Pac-Man lined up. I believe that's the best picture for the news. Why Must you guys argue on my page can't you argue on your own pages ;-; so many notifications Ben 10 Could you do a Ben 10 page for the wiki? Thanks.--OishiLover75 (talk) 20:26, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Haunted Thundermans Could you dopages for the Thundermans and Haunted Hathaways because of they're and maybe think of other crossovers for them. This is the only crossover that I can't fill fit in the crossover theory where every fictional reference has links connecting with other links.--OishiLover75 (talk) 1:29, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Xbox games I was wondering of a page for the avatars on the Xbox games like the Wii games for the Miis. Thanks.--OishiLover75 (talk) 1:50, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Fire Emblem I need some help with the new Fire Emblem page. Could you create a Xeno page as well? Thanks. You know who. Five Nights at Freddy's Try something with Five Night's at Freddy's, if possible. sorry but it has no known crossovers so unless Slender Man or something appears in FNAF 2, its not getting a page sadly Either that or if the mascots appear in other games. one can hope that happens I guess the bear having a resemblance to Fozi Bear from the Muppets doesn't count. nope Halloween week I'm sorry, I've been away for this week and couldn't check the wiki, so I didn't see the message. However my thoughts on the "did you know section" in general are that you can add whatever you want as long as it's something that's kinda obscure, and it has to be on the wiki, since it has to have the link to the page (of course you can just create the page at the same time as adding it to the main page). Usually I'd prefer to have differentiated entries, like one for a comics crossover, one for a videogame crossover and so on, however I'm ok with having themed entries like for halloween or something.--Kombatgod (talk) 18:55, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Pictures I posted pages for Xeno, Ape Escape, and Killzone. Could you get the recommended pictures? Thanks.--OishiLover75 (talk) 17:48, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Worriness Sorry for the title, but I was wondering what happened. (talk) 1:00, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Took a little break from this wiki thats all (I do that time to time) ;) I'm posting pages for PlayStation All-Stars franchises. You've probably noticed some of them. The Mickey Mouse Page wow thanks! Yeah. I spent 9 months researching (you can see I uploaded the Mickey Mouse logo image back in February, when I started writing the page), and that's why I haven't been very active lately. It took me so long also because I wrote down info about almost every other Disney series, this way I made a larger research only once and I don't have to do much research for subsequent Disney pages.--Kombatgod (talk) 23:54, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Game of Thrones Do you think you can make a Game of Thrones page? Thanks.--OishiLover75 (talk) 0:26, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Sadly no the problem is... Some new stuff like GoT or FNAF doesn't have the stuff I need to make the page like a crossover and such I believe it was motioned in South Park and Family Guy. Sheldon also held a replica of the Longclaw (Jon Snow's Sword) from Game of Thrones. YouTube Channels Why do you have pages based on Nostagla Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd, but not Smosh or something else? Oh we will have more (Like Smosh) but check out the AVGN rule because while we would do Smosh because of reappearing characters and storylines. Some like Pewdiepie are no because its just someone playing a video game live unlike AVGN who adds characters and adds storyline instead of just playing the game the whole time. Jurassic Park The reason I changed it to Jurassic is because of a new movie called Jurassic World. Just checking. Alright forgot about that ;) The Walking Dead Know any good connections with the Walking Dead? All I think about is Family Guy? Funny Thing about that I was gonna make a page for that but then I never got to do it cause I was lazy but yeah I know a few so I'll make a page for it Oh BTW meet me on Chat Fusionfall I noticed some of the franchises in Fusionfall that appeared after 2009. Could you fix them? Well I don't know the exact dates when they joined so I'm just leaving them there for now until I find some dates. Can't you find in the wikis? the dates are not on there Rayman What do you think of doing a Rayman page? Yeah for tomorrow Looney Tunes Can you do a Looney Tunes page? I'll have to do some research first since they been around more then Mickey Mouse and look at the Mickey Page. So don't go making the page yet for it, I got to research this How about I make Watch Dogs? I can do that Note: I told Kombatgod that there's a Looney Tunes Refrence in a Wild Kratts episode. Oh really what episode and what was the reference? Road Runner If you don't count Tiny Toons as a sub series or spinoff, they connect with the Animanics. How's the research? Skylanders I just posted a Skylanders and I'm about to do a Rabbids page. Mods Do mods count since there's a Sonic Generations mod with Freddy Fozbear? Plus, I made Elder Scrolls. Mods do not count unless its Official by the creators of both sides Will you still get Elder Scrolls? k Does Elder Scrolls have more than one protagonist? Uncharted For Uncharted, shouldn't we have a pic of Nathan Drake? Maybe same with Olimar in Pikmin. Shadow the Hedgehog I made a page for Shadow since it's considered a spinoff. Happy 1,000 I already typed in the page for My Little Pony. Could you get the pictures I recommend? sure MLP comics My Little Pony comics were created as IDW Comics like Sonic is Archie. Sucker Punch Could you create a Sucker Punch category for inFamous and Sly? League of Legends Do you know any League of Legends crossovers? not that I can think of Could you ask Kombatgod? :I'll answer directly... not being a player myself I only know what some friends reported to me: LoL has some "guest" announcers, like GlaDos from Portal, but despite being official, since they're only voices that the player hears, they're not in-universe, they are type 3 links. Still worth mentioning. I haven't done any research on it yet though.--Kombatgod (talk) 00:10, December 17, 2014 (UTC) I got the page. Canterbury Tales In Ratchet: Deadlocked, a character named Merc asked if Ratchet read Chaucer's work. Does it count? No because its free usage or some copyright stuff like that. Its like if we had Sherlock Holmes or Santa. So its a no Santa I understand, Sherlock I don't think proves your point since there's a TV Show for Sherlock called Elementry. Just ask Kombatgod more about it Annie I heard a Batman refrence in the new Annie. Should I just call it Annie or should it be called Annie (2014)? I'm just going to leave it as Annie until you agree with my second choice. just leave it as Annie One Piece https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=F2CGAN90G4E I can't find the release dates of when the amiibos are active. I don't know if it's today, December 22 of 2014. Actually never mind, could you make a One Piece page? :In case you're wondering, all crossovers involving the current line of Amiibos, count as references to Super Smash Bros. I mean they are the SSB amiibos, so those in OnePiece are SSB costumes, they are not Mario/Zelda/Metroid/... costumes--Kombatgod (talk) 13:59, December 23, 2014 (UTC) I made a One Piece page. Ask StriderKage if (s)he knows anything about it. I guess you can help if you know about it. Fifa I made a page for FIFA. HAL Like Sucker Punch, could you make a HAL Laboratory category for Kirby, Mother, and Super Smash Bros.? It was already made when the Kirby page was around so I just added the catogory to Smash bros too Game Freak Also, another category for Game Freak because of Pokémon. Black Hammer I know Ride Along movie references Mario and Mass Effect, but I think I saw a reference to Call of Duty. Could you investigate? It's Free On Demand and on HBO at 9:45 P.M. tomorrow. It's at the beginning after the prologue so you don't have to watch the entire movie. Oh no if only there was something I could use to look it up like some sort of search engine and video player and more like editing stuff something that makes people have no lives called "Internet" jk I looked it up and its true cause I double proof my stuff so no need to see it :P Hero's Duty and Sugar Rush Those games are just in the Wreck-It Ralph universe. They aren't really fiction in ours. I do know that Hero's Duty is based on Gears of War. Could we change the Wreck-It Ralph page? :Back when I made the WIR (Wreck-It Ralph) page I decided to consider them series on their own since there are an actual Sugar Rush game and a Hero's Duty game on Disney's site, but yeah, now that I think about it, they're on the WIR page, so we can consider them WIR games. Also it would be better to avoid having a different series for every single tiny online game made for promotional purposes. Fix-It Felix Jr. had an actual arcade cabinet, so that might be worth having a series, but... no, since that cabinet wasn't actually released to the public, but only shown at conventions, it can still be considered WIR promotional material. :About "being based on Gears of War" I decided to ignore every single reference like that. Hero's Duty is supposed to be a generic sci-fi game, so they have a lot of tropes that may or may not be based on specific games, so instead of listing a lot of possible inspirations (Gears of War, StarCraft, Metroid, Alien, Call of Duty, ...) it's better to not list any of them, unless directly referenced.--Kombatgod (talk) 10:15, December 31, 2014 (UTC) So Kombat, may I delete it? :Yes, of course go for it.--Kombatgod (talk) 21:18, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Destiny Where's the Destiny page? I told you there was a Halo reference in the game. Gonna work on it later tonight since I was busy with work and stuff and even today I have it :p I posted Regular Show. Santa Monica Santa Monica category for God of War? Super Monkey Ball and Star Trek I made two pages for those. Get the pictures and if you want, create an Avatar (Nick) page? Chat I'm ready to chat with you? Why can't I see you? -Oishi Just resetted stuff I'm on there now Disney Infinty Dipper is only a costume in Disney Infinity. -Oishi Literature Critic Like Atop the 4th Wall or Nostalgia Critic, is there anyone that critizes classic literature like Of Mice and Men or Beowulf? -Oishi No, not that I can think of Smosh When will you make a Smosh page? Kombatgod is allowing it. AT4W was a pretty big page for me so i'm gonna take a little break before doing one of those BIG pages again Night at the Museum Candy Crush and Warcraft was mentioned in NatM 3. Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. We have a page for the game.w what connections does it have Fire Emblem and Super Smash Bros. When is the title pic? Sanzaru Could you make a Sanzaru category for Sly? Chat Schedule When should we plan our next Chat? -Oishi Do you want to chat now? -Oishi Now? Boy Meets World Like Avatar (Nick), should we call the series Boy Meets World or Meets World? -Oishi Meets World since they do connect McPixel I can't rename Mario X McPixel to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles X MicPixel, McPixel X Mario, McPixel X Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, or McPixel X Mario & Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. -Oishi Ask Kombatgod about that Hearthstone Do you know any connections to Hearthstone? Actually, I think it's part of Warcraft. Should it count as a sub series? -Oishi Yeah Hearthstone is pretty much a sub series for Warcraft -Dragon Isn't it part of the Warcraft franchise? -Oishi It is -Dragon The title is in the Warcraft page. The Cat in The Hat We have the cat, there's no doubt about that. -Oishi Feature the Wubbolous World of Dr. Seuss It's a show that contains grin he's and I think a moose But for now I feel that I am sorrow For I have work tonight, so I'll do it tomorrow When I add the pics I promise not to be bragging Until tomorrow this has been your friend.... -Dragon Clever! But next time, try to make it seem like it's a poem. -Oishi after seeing 2003's Cat in The Hat Joshiraku page i think i need help to complete it. i just want to recognize all of the characters here Kokodaioh (talk) 21:38, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Oh Wow.....o_O thats a lot the only ones I could reconize I think is one of them is dressed as a sailor scout from Sailor Moon -Dragon Also one is in a Godzilla suit :P -Dragon Phineas and Ferb I created the page and I know that you'll show a picture of Phineas and Ferb, but could you also get the pic of Perry because he is as important as the duo? -Oishi KingKong20x6 Hi Dragonsblood23, can I tell you my crossover for SpongeBob and Sonic? Evolve Do you know any connections with Evolve and other franchises? -Oishi Hello? Couldn't find anything -Dragon How could you make an honest trailer for a game so new? P.S.: this is why I asked? -Oishi Keroro Gunsō If you don't know what that is, it is Sgt. Frog and we have a page for it. -Oishi I'm not gonna have time today cause I got work in a few minutes but I'll work on it tomorrow. Also the whole Soul Calibur/SGT. Frog is a type 1 since it's official by both teams. -Dragon If that's the case, I think we should have a rule saying that a developer's words about two characters being related is a type 1 link. Hello? -Oishi Kids' Choice Awards If you wondered why I added those pages, it's because they're nominees for 2015 KCA. If you want to help, try to find crossovers with these links: Well as long as you don't have KCA as a link/page then its fine -Dragon Sorry, here are the links we don't have if you could find: *Diary of a Wimpy Kid *Divergent *Maze Runner *Greek Gods (Percy Jackson) *Heroes of Olympus *The Fault in Our Stars LittleBigPlanet Did you make a decision about what to do with LittleBigPlanet links? -Oishi Type 2 -Dragon Batman X Fairy Tail Near the end of episode 221 of Fairy Tail there's a Batman reference, could you check if that's a type 3 link or 2. -Oishi Type 3 since they are paroding Batman -Dragon You've seen the episode? -Oishi Chat Could we chat now? Apparently, I can't tell if you're chatting or not. -Oishi Was your computer broken because I couldn't tell if you were still chatting or not. -Oishi Clash of Clans Know any connections with Clash of Clans and other franchises? -Oishi Invader Zim Could you check the Invader Zim references in Squee and Johnny Homicidal Manic? Thanks. -Oishi Sega X Capcom I know we had Sonic cross with Mega Man in a comic series, but now there are more Sega and Capcom characters coming into another crossover. Should we just have another page for this kind of crossover? -Oishi Video games in House of Cards I just start watching the show since Tuesday and I thought I saw Frank Underwood playing Call of Duty. Could you check that out as well as checking for other video game references in House of Cards? Thanks! -Oishi Daredevil (Marvel) Could you make a Daredevil page unless you're not in the wiki by 5:00 P.M. today. I won't be at my house which is where my iPad is which is how I make pages for the wiki. Also, I'll let you decide for it to be on the Netflix category. -Oishi Just because he's on Netflix as original doesn't mean he's owned by Netflix. He is only owned by Marvel (and Disney :P), the main ownership matters not the side stuff. Diary of a Wimpy Kid Thanks for the Daredevil page. Could you add Diary of a Wimpy Kid as well? I'll be busy today as well. Also, there's a Wizard of Oz reference in there. Thanks! -Oishi Alright I can set it up tomorrow, Also just letting you know that Wizard of Oz is a public domain series. -Dragon The book is public domain. Not the movie. -Oishi Sorry about chat I was watching One Piece Episode 18. Yes, I'm getting into the series. But anyways, thanks for another page. -Oishi P.S.: Did you watch Steven Universe and/or Star vs. the Forces of Evil? I was planning to ask you. Might look into that -Dragon Which one? Both? -Oishi Steven (Cartoon Network) Star (Disney XD) Can we chat now? -Oishi Animanics Could you make an Animanics page? -Oishi Yooka-Laylee I told Strider this, but could you keep on track with the new franchise. -Oishi Tron X Disney Infinity Could you put the connection for Tron in Disney Infinity? Thanks. -Oishi Inkling For the Splatoon images, don't forget to show an Inkling. -Oishi Fantastic Four Could you make a Fantastic Four page? -Oishi I Am Bread Do you know any connections with I Am Bread? -Oishi Korosensei For the Assassination Classroom page, could you put in Korosensei as the main character? -Oishi P.S.: I hope you didn't ignore the I am Bread post. I didn't ignore but I couldn't find anything on I Am Bread, and I'll probably add Korosensei soon. -Dragon Humongous Entertainment Ok, not a whole lot but here's some of my findings regarding the Humongous games. All are link 3. * Putt-Putt goes to the Moon has several references to Star Wars, including an area (Cosmic Dust Diner) inspired by the Mos Eisley Cantina, and a bunch of rocks that, when clicked on, turn into an R2-D2 look-alike. Thera are likely more, but couldn't check the whole game. * There's an unused line in Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo that can be triggered by editing a specific file and is a reference to Jurassic Park. Here's a video. * Also in Saves the Zoo, at one part in the rapids you can hear the theme "Dueling Banjos" (or a close copy, I'm guessing) from the film Deliverance. * In Freddi Fish and Luther's Water Worries, there's a possible one: In the background at later leves there's a pirate skeleton holding a treasure chest with part of a visible name: "G. Th...od.". THis is very likely referencing Guybrush Treepwood from Monkey Island (which given Ron Gilbert came from LucasArt, makes it more likely). * Freddi Fish 2: The Case of the Haunted Schoolhouse has a theatre with several movie shorts, some of which are parodies. The ones I have seen are "The Curse of the Sardine" (Universal's The Mummy's Curse), "Codzilla" (Godzilla), "Count Barracuda" (Count Dracula) and "Fish Gordon" (Flash Gordon). There's also one "Sheriff Gill" but I don't know what it is parodying. * 'Freddi Fish IV also has a theatre, though this one seems to have all western shorts. One in particular is a mix of several Clint Eastwood movies: it is named "Scale Rider" (a riff on Pale Rider), is mostly an intense showdown like the one in The Good, The bad and The Ugly, and there's also a parody of the famous "Do you feel lucky?" line from Dirty Harry. And so there's no doubts about the intent, the main character is named "Finn Eastwood". * Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch has some references to The Godfather, but I couldn't check 'em out yet. * SPY Fox has some obvious design references to James Bond, and there are some nods to his films in the games. It appears he's characterized/voiced in a similar way to Maxwell Smart too. * Captain Drydock in Dry Cereal is a parody/homage to Captain Kirk of Star Trek, he talks in a similar way, makes a speech about the "final frontier" and his ship is named the SS Winaprise. * Dry Cereal also has a scene parodying the three-way showdown in The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. * Similar to the unused Putt-Putt line above, there's an unused scene in Spy Fox 2 which can be triggered by editing a file, and is a homage to Dragon's Lair. Here's a video. This is all I've found thus far. Since I didn't looked up the connections between the HE games themselves, I thought I'd let you create the pages. If you want me to do it instead, then please set the pages up with the in-series links and I'll update them later. Hope this is helpful, see ya! Strider Kage (talk) 08:06, May 22, 2015 (UTC)